


Homecoming

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: “Shit, that's yours dude.” Sam said as he tossed the ball towards Steve who caught it and turns around.Steve blushed as he watched Natasha and Clint held the banner out, “Hey Captain! I got a GAME PLAN for you, HOCO maybe?” with Tony standing next to it with his stupid grin on his face.“Fuck yes!” Steve said as he tossed the ball and ran up to Tony, pulling him into a hug.“Hahaha, language baby!” Tony chuckles as Steve covers his face with kisses.“Didn't expect you to be here, we literally sent you to college last two weeks.” Sam chuckles as he pats Tony's back.“Well I decided to visit my boyfriend, plus how can last year homecoming king miss this year homecoming, I need to pass my crown to someone else.” Tony chuckles.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 33





	Homecoming

It was their highschool homecoming week, Sam was busy training on the field with Steve as Bucky sat on the bleachers, with this messy hair falling onto his perfect face as he lays on the bench. Bucky turns to his side as he watched Steve and Sam threw the football around, he wanted to join them but he was in an accident the last few weeks of summer. As Sam continues to throw the football around, he couldn't help it but smile when he saw Natasha and Clint walking up the field with a banner.

“Shit, that's yours dude.” Sam said as he tossed the ball towards Steve who caught it and turns around.

Steve blushed as he watched Natasha and Clint held the banner out, “Hey Captain! I got a GAME PLAN for you, HOCO maybe?” with Tony standing next to it with his stupid grin on his face.

“Fuck yes!” Steve said as he tossed the ball and ran up to Tony, pulling him into a hug.

“Hahaha, language baby!” Tony chuckles as Steve covers his face with kisses.

“Didn't expect you to be here, we literally sent you to college last two weeks.” Sam chuckles as he pats Tony's back.

“Well I decided to visit my boyfriend, plus how can last year homecoming king miss this year homecoming, I need to pass my crown to someone else.” Tony chuckles.

“Hahaha, so how much did he pay you babe?” Sam asked as he turns to Natasha.

“Well limo ride, a dress and tons of booze, why not?” Natasha chuckles.

“He's getting me a new archery set.” Clint shrugs.

Just then Bucky had walked up on the filed, with his crutches under his arms, he smiles when Tony noticed him and ran up to him.

“Bucky Bear! I miss you!” Tony whines as he hugs Bucky.

“Haha I miss you too, Tones. But you gotta let me go, your boyfriend might kill me for the second time.” Bucky chuckles as he ruffles up Tony's hair.

“Dude, come on. I told you countless of times, I'm sorry alright. I was drunk and I just had my license.” Steve sighs.

“Honestly thanks to you, Bucky can't play this Friday. We gonna lose the game. Thanks Steve.” Clint rolls his eyes.

“Alright chill guys, we know it's an accident alright. Steve feels bad, Bucky is healing.” Natasha sighs as she looks at the boys.

“Chill, I was just kidding.” Bucky chuckles.

“Plus if the accident didn't happen, I wouldn't know Sam's true feelings.” Bucky chuckles as he pulls Sam into a hug.

“You know I've loved you from the start, but you pretended not to know. How rude.” Sam playfully punches Bucky's chest.

“I always wanted you to confess to me. Come on let's go home, I'm kinda exhausted.” Bucky yawns.

“Sure let me hit the showers first. You wanna sit at the bleachers first?” Sam asked Bucky.

“I'll wait by the car then.” Bucky replied.

As Sam heads for the locker room, he grabs his towel in his locker. Clint stood by his locker and smiles to Sam.

“Wipe that smirk off your face, what do you want?” Sam asked as he closed his locker.

“So who you taking to homecoming?” Clint asked.

“Most probably Buck's but he hasn't asked me yet, since we're dating maybe we will go together. Plus we have always went together since freshmen.” Sam shrugs.

“Come on, you should ask him out. Need my help for your proposal?” Clint offered.

“The last time you offered something, I was nearly kicked out of the team.” Sam glares at him as he walks into the shower room.

“Come on, what are bros for.” Clint said as he follows Sam.

“Stay out of my shower!” Sam said as he pushed Clint away.

“You only need my help, so I could help you with Natasha.” Sam rolls his eyes.

“Plus Clint! It's high school homecoming, you are in college!” Sam sighs.

“I don't want other guys to bring her there.” Clint pouts.

“She went there with Tony last year” Clint sighs.

“Your dumbass got yourself in a cast because you thought saving cats were your super hero job.” Sam replies as he turns on the shower and wash his hair.

“But she did drop by after that and spend the night in your room.” Sam said.

“Fine! I'll help you.” Sam sighs as he rinse off.

“But I'll ask her tonight. I have to go off now, Bucky's tired,” Sam sighs as he dries his hair.

As Sam finally got dress, he walks out with Clint, discussing on how to ask Natasha to homecoming. They walked up to his car, where Bucky was resting against the back with Natasha sitting on the back of the car. Natasha jumps off and walks over to Clint and Sam.

“Baby, let's go homecoming together.” Natasha said as she links her arms around Clint's.

“Wait, what? I wanted to do a proposal for you.” Clint said as he turns to Natasha.

“You know how much I hate those cheesy styles. So let's just go to homecoming together.” Natasha shrugs.

“I guess my work here is done. See you guys. I have to send my man home.” Sam yawns as he walks to his car, kissing Bucky's forehead and then getting into his car.

As they drove back to Bucky's home, they were talking about their school work. As Sam was better academically while Bucky was better on the field, they had always helped each other with their school work. Bucky had some math homework to finish, so Sam offered to help. But the problem was, Bucky had finished it while Sam was practicing on the field, Bucky wanted Sam to come up into his room as he had a surprise for him.

“It better be us studying today.” Sam warns him as he off his engine.

“Trust me baby, it's just studying. Ma made dinner for us as she's out with dad for some meeting of his, the girls are over at their friends house.” Bucky said as he got out of the car, grabbing his crutches at the back of his seat.

As Bucky unlocks his door, he dumps his crutches by the door and slowly made his way down the steps to his bedroom. Sam follows him behind, it was total darkness as Bucky feels for the light switch and turned it on, he couldn't help it but smile. His mum had helped him to decorate his bedroom. Sam gasp as he looks around the bedroom, he couldn't help it but smile when he sees the silly 'HOCO?' balloons in the middle of the room.

As Sam turns to Bucky, he drops his bag and chuckles. He rubs the tears away as he smiles at Bucky who was on his knees, which he was struggling on as his cast was getting uncomfortable. Bucky holds up a sign that says, “Roses are red, Violets are blue. Would it be gay if I asked you to be my date?”.

“Babe, you reused my sign.” Sam chuckles as he wipes his tears.

“Well this was the first sign you made when you asked me to prom during our freshmen. And I was thinking this could be our last homecoming for our senior years, so why not bring back memories.” Bucky chuckles.

“I love you, and yes I would be your date. Now stand up, you leg must be hurting.” Sam chuckles as he helps Bucky up.

“Thanks, it's starts to feel a little bit numb.” Bucky chuckles, Bucky then leans in for a kiss.

“Baby, you have math homework.” Sam reminds him.

“What is math? I finished it already. Let's study chemistry then.” Bucky smirks at him.

“Bed then!” Sam chuckles as he helps Bucky to his bed.

It was homecoming, as Sam got out of his car, he walks up to Bucky's house. Sam lightly knocks on the door, he smiles when Bucky's mum opens the door. She pulls him into a hug and kisses his cheeks.

“James! Sammy's here for you.” His mum calls out.

“You look beautiful Sammy.” His mum said as she pulls out the camera.

Sam couldn't stop smiling as he watched Bucky walks up from his bedroom in his blue suit, which brought out his beautiful ocean eyes. After Bucky's mum took a few shots of them, they got in the car and drove off to Stark's mansion. Tony had offered his mansion for their homecoming as he was the king last year.

As Sam parks his car and helps Bucky out from his side, they held hands and interlaced their fingers together and walks into Stark's mansion. They couldn't help it but looked around the mansion, they have been here countless of times but yet tonight was the most beautiful place they ever seen. They walked to the ballroom, bopping their head to the music playing. They danced together, in each other's embrace while Bucky rest his head on Sam's chest, as Sam rest his head on Bucky's shoulder.

The music suddenly stops, and Tony and Natasha was up on stage. Sam grins up to Bucky as Bucky leans in for a small kiss. They couldn't hear what was going on, next thing they heard the boys chanting their name, they were lost in each other's gaze when they announced the Homecoming Queen and Kind, but in their case Kings.

“Dudes, get up on stage. You're the new kings.” Steve said as he nudges the couples.

“Wait what?” Bucky asked confuse as he and Sam made way to the stage.

“What is this?” Sam asked as Natasha puts a tiara on his head.

“Like I said, the football team chooses their Homecoming Royalty every year.” Natasha said as she kisses Sam's cheeks.

“Congrats Bucks.” Tony smiles as he puts the crown on Bucky's head.

“Let's welcome your Homecoming Kings! Sam Wilson and James Barnes!” Natasha cheered.

“Now, the royalty shall dance.'” Tony said as he pushes Sam and Bucky to the dance floor.

As they held each other close and dance to the slow song playing in the background, Sam grins as Bucky looks up at him, Sam leans down for a kiss.

“Happy Homecoming my dear.” Sam whispers.

“Happy Homecoming my love.” Bucky replies as he leans in for a kiss


End file.
